


Walking Home With You

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Date Night, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Snow, Walking Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: After a romantic evening together, Kristoff and Anna head home, Anna glad to be in her boyfriend's company. (Kristanna, Modern AU, Fluff)
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 10





	Walking Home With You

The lights of night time Arendelle City were always beautiful to Anna. Especially at around 1 am, when the streets were mostly deserted and there was no one about except her. Or at least, except her and her significant other.

Tonight, Anna had been on a date with her boyfriend Kristoff. They had gone for a classic dinner and movie kind of affair. It was standard, cliche by Anna's standards, who had grown up on many romcoms and Disney animated features.

But Kristoff... well he was different that your average prince charming. He didn't suddenly swoop in to swing Anna from her feet, in fact when they had met back when Anna was in high school, they pretty much hated each other, but with years of teen angst behind them and the two of them now full adults, Anna having just turned 19, they had learned to look past their initial bickering and grown closer because of it.

It was just before Christmas, the date being December 2nd. The snow had started to come down, which meant Kristoff, who had a job at the mountain rescue officer, would likely be called off on all sorts of emergencies over the next few months.

So this was his and Anna's way of having one last hurrah before everything went to hell and boy had Anna enjoyed it. Although, her body clearly hadn't. Between the cinema and the dinner, Kristoff had taken her bowling. Anna had won the match between them, but had ruined her knees in the process.

Holding his girlfriend close to him, Kristoff looked down, brushing a blonde hair from his rather bushy face. He knew he should have worn his woolly hat tonight. Anna was wearing her winter clothes, a long purple coat with cute pink earmuffs. She really was an adorable little princess, one Kristoff treasured.

Anna rested her head against Kristoff's chest. Kristoff was a rather buff man, and Anna knew he would protect him, but she could handle herself. She wasn't just a pretty freckled face after all, even if that was one of her defining features.

Kristoff was practically her only source of company these days, since her sister Elsa had moved out to pursue her singing career. While she was glad Elsa had gone to pursue her dream, she still missed her. Thankfully, she knew Elsa would be happy for her settling down with Kristoff back home.

As they passed under another streetlamp, Kristoff looked down at Anna, seeing his girlfriend sort of stumble in the dark. "Hey, Anna, you okay? You seem a little worn out."

Shaking her head, Anna responded with. "I'm just tired. My legs are really killing me. The price of beating you at bowling."

"You beat me fair and square," Kristoff jested. "As you do at everything." He wasn't lying. Anything competitive they would do, be it sports, video games or hell, even washing the dishes at their apartment, Anna would always be the one to beat him. Kristoff had tried to have an edge at first, determined to beat Anna, but eventually he realised there was no beating the young redhead. She was just too damn good.

Stretching her arms, Anna yawned. "Gosh, we had so much fun though! The bowling alley, that nice pizza place, you sure do love showing me a good time." She giggled and nudged Kristoff's arm in a rather jolly, playful manner.

That was true. One of the perks of dating Anna would be the warm smile she gave whenever Kristoff did something for her. She was the kind of girl who was so easy to please and always was accepting and understanding. She was truly one of a kind.

Walking under yet another streetlamp, the sound of snow crushing under their feet, Kristoff suddenly smiled and pulled Anna close to him. The younger girl yelped in happy surprise, before Kristoff leaned down and kissed her sweetly, in a pure romantic moment.

"Mm..." Anna sighed, wrapping her fingers around Kristoff's jaw as he kissed her, pressing his warm lips to her own. She didn't care if people would see them. It was the middle of the night when most would be resting in their beds, as would Anna and Kristoff once they eventually got back to their apartment.

Pulling away from Kristoff's lips, Anna hugged him closely before they continued to head down the street. Their place wasn't so far now, just another few blocks of street and road to go before they could say bye-bye to these big furry coats and hello to central heating.

As they turned the next corner however, something caught Kristoff's eye, something he felt eager to point out to Anna. "Hey, Feisty pants?"

"Yes?" Anna wondered.

Kristoff then pointed to a large poster to his left, one advertising a new album that had just become available. "Is that who I think it is?" He asked.

Looking at the poster, Anna narrowed her eyes. The album on the poster was named "Stone Cold Ice" and the woman holding it, with her long platinum blonde hair in a braid and wearing the most beautiful blue dress imaginable, was none other than Anna's sister Elsa. She had clearly moved up in the world. Gosh, she felt so proud to have such a famous sister.

"It's Elsa alright," Anna confirmed. "I think she's had a nose job."

Kristoff laughed. "You see your uber-famous big sister on a billboard and all you can say is she had a nose job?!"

"Well, what else can I say?" Anna remarked. "She's my sister. She's super famous. And she looks... hot as hell. I mean I'm not gay or anything... well I am kinda since I'm bi, but holy shit she is hot."

"And now you're going off and getting turned on by her," Kristoff joked. "Jeez, do I need to get you two a room when she comes to visit next."

"Nah, she's probably got someone already," Anna replied. "Come on, maybe we can print off that poster when we get home. I'd love to hang that up on my wall!"

"You already have like twelve!" Kristoff reminded her.

"And now I'll have thirteen!" Anna chirped, before skipping down the snow-covered street. She had collected pretty much every piece of merchandise of her sister since Elsa had gone professional with her singing. From t-shirts, to her album covers, to even things from a weird Japanese toy line she'd help to promote oddly enough.

Elsa's singing was truly divine and Anna had remembered it fondly. Elsa would often sing to her when they were little, helping Anna to get to sleep. These days, she would often hum Elsa's songs for a similar effect. Sometimes when she listened to her sister's music, she could almost feel her in the room.

Suddenly, she tripped up on both slippery ice and her own aching knees. She was tumbling to the ground, before Kristoff rushed in like lighting and caught her.

"Woah there!" He remarked. "You nearly had a smashed head right there."

Anna giggled. "You were there to catch me you big lug." She stuck her tongue out at him, which made Kristoff roll his eyes. He then brought her back to her feet and Anna gave him another peck on the lips before they continued on home.

Eventually, they arrived at their apartment building, with Anna wiping the snow from her boots once they entered. She pulled off her earmuffs and sighed. Finally, her earlobes were warm again. She and Kristoff stepped into the elevator, with Kristoff pressing the button to take them to their floor.

It was much too late to be using the stairs.

Another loud yawn left Anna's mouth. "Okay, I am going to need like sixty hours of sleep. God, I've never felt so awake and tired at the same time."

"Only you could possibly be that, Anna," Kristoff joked. Once the elevator pinged and the doors swung open, Kristoff then picked Anna up in his arms, carrying her like a princess. "Allow me to escort you, my lady."

Giggling, Anna petted Kristoff's head. "Oh, you big dork. I love you." She sighed before dramatically pointing to their apartment. "To room 203, away!" She cried out, before making a whooshing sound.

Kristoff rolled his eyes. Clearly, Anna just outdorked him. He followed her command, striding in his step towards their door, carrying the princess safely to her bed. She would probably be needing cuddles and he would gladly give them to her.

After all, he was her knight in shining armour.

xXx

**Author's note:** MOAR KRISTANNA GOODNESS!


End file.
